


Update?

by nerdisthewerd413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other tags?, This is still in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! I've decided to start another series of one-shots; this time this one will be all about the updates and how each character from Homestuck feels after the new turn of events. It's mostly written in the view of the characters' minds, kind of like a monologue.</p><p>I'll warn you ahead of time that I'm not a totally experienced writer and some of this might sound mostly based off of headcanons, but I hope you'll like this one.<br/>The updates will be pretty off and random for a little while what with my finals coming up (new semester. Woo-hoo), so hopefully I'll have specific time periods for updates soon.</p><p>So yeah. All rights to Andrew Hussie, I own nothing but this fanfiction, blah blah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update?

**Author's Note:**

> What's happening: Rose is in denial about just seeing Kanaya being incinerated. This is all going on in her mind on what she's going to do. This is right before Roxy grabs Rose (before being killed) to save her from the Condesce herself.

What's happening?

This timeline is headed in a dark direction I'm sure of it.

This can't be happening. No, this is a doomed timeline. Yes, that's it.

I'm simply going mad, aren't I? I couldn't have just seen my beautiful girlfriend being incinerated by a bright light.   
No, this isn't happening... No! I can't...

...But... it is. I... just can't accept this.

What would be the best choice of action? A counter-attack?  
I don't think I have enough time for this. 

Everybody is dying. The Condesce is wreaking havoc.

 

I have to do something before---

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this one was sort of on a whim so it's probably all over the place, besides it being short. Thanks for reading!


End file.
